The Bite
by Bitterfruit93
Summary: Sherlock, John & Co. have to fight against Zombies to survive. Later on Sherlock/John.  Sorry, I am crappy with summarys :D
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

5. May 2011, The Beginning of the Catastrophe

Three Days after the first infection

It seemed like a total normal morning in 221B Bakerstreet. John woke up at seven and was now on his way to the kitchen after his daily morning shower. Sherlock was already sitting on one of the kitchen chairs and frowning at the display of his phone. The consulting detective was still wearing his nightgown and the newspaper laid untouched right next to him. It was unusual for Sherlock not to read the newspaper as soon as it was delivered. The young man craved every information about all crimes in London.

"What´s the matter Sherlock?", John asked and headed to the sink to fill the tea kettle with water.

"John, you have to stop making tea immediatly." Sherlock got up and walked to his room and returned just moments later to hand John a piece of paper.

"I don´t understand, Sherlock. What should I do with this?"

"Pack the things on the list. I will go and talk to Mrs Hudson. We have to hurry." Sherlock wanted to go, but John stopped him. He looked into Sherlocks pale blue eyes and saw silent panic creep trough his normally calm self.

"Tell me what´s wrong Sherlock or I won´t pack anything.", he said and Sherlock just showed him the display of his phone.

Zombies - MH

"Zombies? What does that mean?"

"It means that infected people, that act like Zombies will soon be here and try to eat us. So move already and pack the things in back packs. After I went to get Mrs Hudson, we will dress into some safer clothes and then head out to meet with Mycroft." John could only stare at his flatmate and then his brain catched up.

"I want an explanation, but that can wait for a while." John rushed trough the whole flat to pick up everything on the list.

1. Clothes (For for to three days, not fancy)

2. Canned Food (Soups)

3. Water

4. Sleeping Bags

5. Binoculars

6. Maps of England

7. Aluminium Baseball Bat

8. Walking Cane

9. Gun with bullets

10. Sharp Knives

11. First Aid Kit

12. Cellphones

13. Back packs

14. Skull

He put everything in the living room and started to put the things into the back packs. When he came to the skull John just frowned and bound it to one of the rucksacks. The weapons like the baseball bat and the cane he left out.

Then John went to the window. He still couldn´t really believe, that Zombies were roaming on the streets of London, but he trusted Sherlock not to joke about something like this. But as he looked out of the window, he could see nothing. No danger, no running people nothing, just people going to work or bringing their kids to school.

Sherlock walked back into the room with Mrs Hudson and some of her clothes. Both of them had grim expressions in their faces. Sherlock didn´t say a word and walked into his bedroom. He came back with three packages and handed one to Mrs Hudson and John.

"In every package is a light armor. Mycroft gave them to me some time ago, just in case. Back then I told him, he was crazy and Zombies were just creatures made up to entertain people. Now I am happy, because we are prepared. Change into these clothes. We meet here again in ten minutes." Sherlock and John gave Mrs Hudson a bit privacy. She still hadn´t said a word since she arrived in their flat. John was worried about her, but that had to wait.

Ten minutes later everybody was standing in the living room and grabbed a back pack. Sherlock took the one with the skull. They all were wearing some kind of uniform. It was black and made out of a very light material. It reminded John of his old soldier clothes. They had masks that covered their mouths and noses, everybody was wearing gloves and something like motorcylce goggles.

"Are you sure I should come with you boys, Sherlock? I am old and I there are other people, who could be more useful to you in the future.", Mrs Hudson asked, it was the first time she spoke. She sounded uncertain.

"Mrs Hudson, you are the only one I know, who can cook without real ingredients and know so much about plants. So no, you aren´t useful, you are desperatly needed. And now we have to go. Mrs Hudson you will stay between John and me. We will steal a car and then head out of the city to Mycrofts mansion. And here are the rules. You won´t play unnecesserily hero and don´t run off alone!" As he said that, he looked intently at John. The medic would rush to help people in danger, without thinking about his own safety first.

Right then, they could hear a scream. It sounded pained, like someone who was slowly eaten alive. Mrs Hudson flinched, but Sherlock didn´t move, like he had expected this already and silently watched John.

The ex soldier nodded and they headed out. The beginning of their war against the Zombies had begun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey,**

**this is part 1 and I just hope you will enjoy it. Please review :D**

**Oh, and I don´t own John or Sherlock, they are Sir Arthur Conan Doyles Characters and from the BBC Series "Sherlock".**

**Have a nice day!**

Part 1

5. May 2011, The Beginning of the Catastrophe

Three Days after the first infection

Outside the whole city was in chaos. People were running around, screaming and crying. Sometimes you could see some of the horrible creatures, running after the living and trying to eat them.

John looked out of the taxi window, they had stolen. The driver had abandoned the cable in the middle of the street probably in panic. Sherlock was driving the car, something the doctor thought he wasn´t capable of.

Their little group was silent, they were shoken from the cruel things happening on the other side of the car windows. London was normally a busy city full of life and people, but now it was like hell. Dead, blood and dirt was everywhere. The ex soldier tightened his grip on the car door. He was scared, that if he would let go, he would jump out and try to help one of many injured people on the street. But he had to finally admit, even if he jumped out of the car and helped one of them, he would probably end up as a happy meal to one of the many zombies roaming the streets.

Instead the doctor watched the zombies carefully from his safe look out in the driving car. He studied the zombies in the same way as he studied a sick patient. He wanted to know, what kind of creature he had to fight against. Most of them were bleeding from ugly wounds all over their bodys, some of them even had lost body parts or their innards were hanging out. Their eyes were misted, their mouth opened as if to scream and they craved the blood and flesh of the living. They weren´t overly fast, like the myths always tell, they moved as fast as the average human, but they were still scary as hell. Some of them even tried to attack the taxi, but the car moved too fast and Sherlock easily dodged them.

John hated the fact, that he couldn´t help the people out there. He was a doctor, damn it! He had vowed to help people! But all he could do was grit his teeth and hope he would be able to help people in the future.

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Stop thinking about rescuing them, your help and medical knowledge will be needed for the survivors in the future." John stared at Sherlocks face in the mirror, had the brilliant man just tried to comfort him?

"Okay."

Some time later they left the doomed city behind them. They saw less and less people till they were alone on the lonely streets. Much to Sherlocks amazement, there were only a few cars driving out of London. He had thought, that it would be much harder to leave the city, because of the fleeing citizens. It was strange, but he didn´t have time to think about that. Later, probably much later, he would think about it.

The detective stopped the car right in front of the iron gates to Mycrofts estate. The gates opened silently and let them in. Mycroft had probably seen them trough one of the security cameras. Sherlock started the car again and drove it up the driveway to the main entrance, where Mycroft and Anthea already expected them. The two of them already had their zombie safe armour on, but Mycroft had kept his beloved umbrella and hold it in his left hand. Sherlock parked the car right in fron of his brother and got out of the car. The other two of the little group followed him

"Mycroft, it´s the first time, but I have to admit, I am happy to see you.", Sherlock greeted his brother with a grim expression.

"I had hoped, you would say that under better circumstances. Doctor, Mrs Hudson. Please com inside. I will explain a few things to you." They went inside and sat down on an huge expensive couch.

"We won´t stay here for long, Anthea, please prepare the Jeep. While I tell them everything important."

"Yes, Sir." After Anthea left, Mycroft took a deep breath and started to explain.

"The world we know, has come to an end, because of a virus. My experts simply call him the zombie virus, because of the behavior of the infected humans. They don´t recognize their surroundings and crave to consume human flesh, like you surely already experienced. The virus is transmitted trough body fluids such as saliva or blood and can not survive without a host, which is probably the reason why the zombies are addicted to human flesh.

Their innards stopped working in the moment the virus took over the human body. They are as fast and strong as normal humans, but they aren´t stopped by critical injuries like internal bleeding. The only way to stop a zombie is to cut the head of or destroy its brain. We still don´t know enough about the virus to find a cure."

"And what exactly are we still doing here? Wasting precious time, while we could rescue people! ", asked Mrs Hudson suddenly. Her face was red and she looked really angry.

"We will go as soon as Anthea is back. We will flee to our secret and zombie safe base in Greenland.", replied Mycroft calmly.

"And how exactly should we get there?", asked John and Mycroft actually had to smile about that question.

"We will fly with a zeppelin, until we reach the ship and leave the mainland together with the other survivors."

"What survivors? Till we reach that ship of yours there won´t be any survivors anymore!", John interejected.

"That´s not true. Lestrade is already waiting with twenty other survivors at the airfield and on our way to the ship, we will pick up more. At the end we will probably be fifty to seventy people. Also there are already about fifty people at the base. They maintain the equipment and take care of some other things."

"Mycroft, one question, since when did you plan for something like this to happen?"

"Since I started working for the ministry, Sherlock." The detective stared at his brother and wanted to say something, but Antheas arrival interrupted him.

"Sir, I prepared the Jeep. We can go now."

"Thank you, Anthea and please stop calling me Sir. I am not you boss anymore." Anthea smiled at him.

"Yes, Mycroft, but only if you stop calling me Anthea and use my real name."

"Okay, Sabrina."

"Could you two stop flirting and start moving?", interjected Sherlock rudely and walked to the door.

"Of course!" They fell into silence, while Sabrina drove the jeep past the beautiful landsapes of their homeland. It would probably the last time they would see it for a long time.

Finally they arrived at the airfield and were greeted with the sight of an huge zeppelin. They stopped the Jeep next to several other cars, grabbed their back packs and moved to the zeppelin.

"Sherlock, John! I am so happy to see you alive!", Lestrade called out to them from the bottom of the stairs, which led to the boarding entrance of the zeppelin.

"We are glad too.", replied the doctor with a mild smile.

"How is the mood on board, Lestrade?", asked Mycroft and they started to going up the stairs.

"It´s pretty tense. Nobody really wants to leave and they can´t handle the situation yet. They will need someone to guide them trough this."

"I understand. Please show Sherlock, John and Mrs Hudson their cabins, while I and Sabrina will talk to the pilots. We will leave in about twenty minutes. After we are in the air, we will talk about the procuremen of enough food and the rescue of possible survivors in the future." All of them nodded in agreement and went on their way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey again everybody, urm, don´t have anything to say actually, so just enjoy it and review please :D**

**Have a nice day!**

**I don´t own Sherlock or John, they are Sir Arthur Conan Doyles Characters and from the BBC Series "Sherlock".**

9. May 2011, The First Rescue Mission

One week after the first infection

Four days, it had been for days since they had left London behind and John already missed the city. He didn´t hate his current situation. Life on the zeppelin was not bad. The detective and the doctor shared one of the small cabins. The little room was mostly occupied with a bunk bed and two small lockers. Sherlock slept in the upper bunk, he didn´t sleep most of the time anyway.

Sherlock was silent most of the time and John couldn´t blame him. The young man had lost his only way to occupy his brilliant mind with, the murders and serial killers. John was seriously worried for his best friend, but he didn´t really have time to do anything against Sherlocks bad mood. Most of the time he had to run around and look after the health conditions of the survivors, because some of them stopped eating or were still in shock about the resent events. They had yet to realize, that they had lost their family and friends and that nothing would be ever the same again.

The doctor was griefing too. His sister was probably dead. He had tried to call her twenty times, but she had never answered her phone. His parents had died years ago in a car accident and left the two of them behind. And now it was only John, who was left of the Watson family.

"John, honey, please sit down. It won´t help anybody if you collapse!", lectured Mrs Hudson the ex soldier and pushed him to one of the chairs in the big lounge. The lounge was a big room, with large windows on both sides. There the food and everything else was given to the people and they had a place to talk with others about their current situation.

"Okay, Mrs Hudson.", John sighed, he was exhausted.

"And stop calling me Mrs Hudson, I already told you to call me by my first name!"

"Yes, Beverly.", the doctor replied with a small smile. Mrs Hudson... Beverly was a big help. She cooked the meals together with a little group of women and always tried to cheer everyone up.

"John, Mycroft wants us to meet him in ten minutes, but I still have to find Sherlock, do you know where he is?", asked Lestrade. He always talked to the people and worked as a mediator between fighting survivors.

"I will be there and Sherlock is probably in the engine room near the crew cabins. I am worried, Lestrade. He doesn´t talk to anyone, not even me!"

"He just needs time.", replied Lestrade, but he was frowning. The inspector was also worried about the young man.

"I hope so, my friend, I hope so." John rubbed his right hand over his face and tried relieve a bit tension.

"Will you come and look with me for him? Mycroft is planning a mission."

"Sure, let´s go." They walked out of the lobby, after John thanked Mrs Hudson for her help earlier with one of the patients.

The zeppelin was separated into two big decks. One was for the passengers and one was used as a warehouse. In the warehouse deck were also the kitchen, the control room and the card room with the mordern radio equipment. Several stairs went from the warehouse to the upper deck. The passenger deck was full of small cabins, mostly for two people. The community bathrooms were divided for females and males and weren´t as tiny as the cabins. Then there was the lounge in the middle of the zeppelins gondola and finally behind that were the crew rooms, with a small library and a medical treatment room. Johns and Sherlocks cabin was located there. Lestrade and Mycroft shared another cabin next to them and on the other side of a narrow corridor was the cabin of Beverly and Sabrina. Behind the crew cabins were separeted bathrooms and a narrow ladder led up to one of the many engine rooms. It was Sherlocks favorite place. Nobody ever went there and he was mostly left alone.

The whole zeppelin had space for seventy passengers and thirty crew members, enough space for more survivors, if they finally found some. They avoided bigger citys and looked out for any survivors all the time.

John and Lestrade moved trough the crew quarters and stopped in front of the narrow ladder to Sherlocks hideout.

"I think you should go alone up there first, John. It is likely, that he will respond to you rather than to me." John nodded and put his foot on the first step. He climbed trough the small hole in the floor and tried to find his friend in the darkness of the engine room.

"Sherlock?", he asked unsure and stood up in the rather small room. The room was pitch black and John had to stretch out his hand so he wouldn´t bump into a wall or some of the boxes with equipment for the engines.

"Sherlock, where are you?" No answer.

"Lestrad? Could you switch on the light up here, please?", he called out and moments latter the little lamp on the ceiling switched on. John had to close his eyes, the sudden brightness hurt his eyes. After his eyes had adjusted to the light, he started to look for Sherlock again.

Finally he found him on a blanket with the skull craddled in his hand, staring at nothing and probably thinking. His skin was abnormally pale and his eyes were red and puffy, like he had cried for a long period of time.

"My god, Sherlock!", John hurried to his side and kneeled down so he could examine his friend more closely.

"John... Please, give me something to distract me... My mind is killing me! Give me a violin or a cigarette or even better a little bit of cocaine or morphine.", suddenly Sherlock begged and looked at the good-natured man directly. His pale blue eyes were still unfocused and he sounded... scared. Sherlock and scared? Never.

"No, Sherlock, no cocaine and you know, that we don´t have any music instruments here with us."

"But my mind is rotting, John! I don´t have a purpose to live anymore! Four days ago I solved crimes to keep myself from going crazy with boredom."

"Oh, Sherlock, you have a purpose. You have to keep these people safe and bring them to Greenland. You have to help them.", replied John reassuringly. He hated to see Sherlock in this state.

"But my mind, John! My mind will rot in the meantime! I will be useless without my mind!" Sherlocks breath came in short gasps, his eyes were wide open and tightened his hold on the skull.

"It won´t rot, Sherlock. We just have to find a new way to occupy it. You could teach the kids for example."

"Teach kids? John, they are scared of me!"

"They aren´t Sherlock, they just don´t know you.", assured him John.

"And you think I could teach them something useful?"

"Yes, but you would have to learn, that the earth revolves around the sun.", answered the doctor Sherlocks question and had to smile. Even Sherlock had to and they finally started laughing.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock moved his torso up and put his arms around Johns neck, to pull him into a lose hug. John moved his arms around Sherlocks waist and squeezed him tight.

"No problem, Sherlock." The young man pushed the doctor away and carefully studied his face.

"You look tired, doctor, you have to rest more."

"You too, Sherlock, but we don´t have time. Mycroft wants to meet us as soon as possible." The consulting detective watched John a bit longer than necessary and then replied with a small smile:

"I think, he has a mission for us. Probably rescuing survivors or getting more food supplies." John had to smile, his friend was finally back to his old self.

"Then let´s go, I don´t want to miss our first mission."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this part is pretty long and I hope it´s not as bad as I think that it is xD**

**Please review and I don´t own anything .**

**Enjoy**

9. May 2011, The First Rescue Mission

One week after the first infection

They met in the card room on the first deck. It was equipped with the newest technology. Navigation, spyware and equipment for missions like armours, weapons and wireless headsets. The little group stood around a big desk with a tablet pc as a tabletop. On the monitor was a map of the local grounds and one more showed our recent route.

The zeppelins engine could only accomplish a maximum speed of 90 miles per hour, because the airship was huge. But the ship glided really slowly trough the air to safe as much fuel as possible.

Their recent route was pretty tedious. First they had to fly to Bristol, than to Telford, Sheffield, York and lastly to Darlington just to avoid the citys. Citys were dangerous grounds, zombies were roaming the streets, using buildings as hiding places and killing the last surivors, which refused to leave their homes behind.

"So, why did you call us here?", asked Lestrade and Sabrina touched the tabletop to start a voice message.

"... I hope anybody hears this... We are trapped! We wanted to get food for the others... They are at a farm outside of Barforth, please, please help them!", said a woman, hear breath came in short gasps and in the background there were the screams of the undead.

"Sarah! Did you mention our situation?", asked another female voice with determination.

"Lisa, relax..."

"Relax? My technician has a sprained ankle and some cracked rips, because she jumped out of a good damn window to get away from the zombies and now we are sitting in a tree. You can´t even open your eyes, because you are too scared of the height and you tell me to relax? Are you crazy?"

"No..."

"Good, now tell them about our situation, while I kill some of those zombies. Just keep your eyes closed and you won´t have to look down."

"Okay, Lisa... We are trapped... In a tree of the local park of Durham... We are surrounded by zombies and don´t have any food or water... So please... Help us!"

"Sarah, that´s too soft! Give me the the microphone!" There was a moment of silence and then suddenly:

"Move your sorry asses over here and get us out of here!" Then a crack and silence.

"This message was sent trough a mobile phone mast to everyone in a perimeter of 60 miles. We are already on our way to Barforth and then to Durham.", explained Sabrina and showed us the map.

"We need one hour to get there and probably two hours to get all new passengeres settled. After that we have to hurry to Durham and get these two ladies out of that tree. We will form a team, they probably have to fight of zombies to get to the tree, so we will need fighters."

"I will go.", replied Sherlock immediatly to Mycrofts words.

"Sherlock, you are exhausted and you really think you can fight zombies like that?"

"Yes, John, and you have to come too. One of them is injured, so we will need your medical knowledge."

"I will come too.", said Lestrade and moved a step forward.

"That´s good, you are a good gunner." Sherlock smiled, but Mycroft wasn´t happy about their plans. He frowned at them and then sighed soundly.

"I don´t want you to go, but it seems like there is no other way. The other passengers aren´t trained yet and you three are the only ones with enough experience."

"Exactly, dear brother. I will go to sleep, wake me up, when the survivors are settled."

Two hours later it was already evening, after they had picked up the thirty survivors, most of them were children, without any problems, they left for Durham. They had found the farm at first try. There weren´t any zombies nearby and nobody refused their help, after they told them about Lisas and Sarahs delicate situation.

John checked their health conditions and Beverly moved them into several cabins. Some of the kids couldn´t calm down so Lestrade read a story to them, till they finally relaxed and started to ask the inspector for Lisa and Sarah.

The both of them were like parents to the kids. They took them in and cared for them when their own parents had died or abandoned them to save themselves.

"How can parents be so cruel to their own children?", asked John Sherlock later, after he woke him up.

"They were scared John. When you corner an animal and have only one choice left, you will take that choice, even if that means, that you have to abandon your own flesh and blood."

"That´s cruel, Sherlock and you know that." They were already on the first deck in their uniforms and checked their weapons.

"Yeah, I know." Lestrade sat down next to them.

"Mycroft just informed me, that we will go down in five minutes. Are you ready?" Both man nodded. They were determined to get the two woman out of there and make some of the kids really happy to have their new parents back.

"How far away is the park?"

"We will get out right at the entrance and have to move fast. The sun will go down soon."

"I see, when we get back, I want a scotch."

"Me too, John, but first we have to rescue the ladys."

The moved the a small hole in the ground and climbed down the narrow ladder. The first one down was Lestrade, he watched out for zombies before he motioned to them, that it was safe.

They moved trough the destroyed gates of the park and followed the cries of the undead in front of them.

"There are at least twenty zombies in front of you. Be careful.", informed them Sabrina from above trough the headsets.

"Roger. Lestrade, only shoot if it´s absolutely necessary. They can probably hear us and I don´t want more of them trying to eat us." Sherlock grabbed his baseball bat tighter, it was his weapon of choice. John on the other hand was weaponed with an elegant sword. Sherlock had deduced long ago, that John was capable of handling a sword. He had learned to use it, when he was still a teenager and was pretty good at it. Lestrade was holding onto a hockey stick, it was perfect for his height and would keep the zombies at distance.

"Yes, Sherlock." Lestrade moved forward, till he could see the first zombies. They hadn´t discovered them yet.

"I am actually glad that we have these little things.", John said and showed them one of the flashbangs, "Cover your eyes and then we have to move fast."

"Yes, Sir.", replied Sherlock with a smirk. John activated the flashband and threw it over twenty meter to the left. It exploded and the whole park was bathed in light. Immediatly the zombies moved to the light and the little group moved forward to the tree.

"Hello? Ladys?", Lestrade asked uncertain. He couldn´t see anybody in the trees.

"Y- Yeah?... Who is there?", asked someone from above.

"We are here to rescue you. Can you climb down or do we have to get you?"

"No, we can come down by ourselves. Come on, Sarah. Help is here.", said the second women soothingly. They still couldn´t see any of the woman, but after some seconds there was a little thud and one of them landed right in front of them.

"She can´t walk. Who will carry her?", the woman asked. She had a grim expression on her face. Her long black hair was tied back in a tight knot, her almost black eyes were glowing with determination and in her hands she hold a big spanner, ready to swing at one of the undeads. The zombies were already on their way back and Lestrade killed them, when they got in his reach.

"Lisa, I can´t get down like you... So could you give someone give me a hand?", asked the other woman, Sarah, from a lower branch of the tree. Her eyes were closed and she was really pale.

Sherlock stepped forward, he was big enough to reach her. The young man gently moved her down and into his arms as carefully as possible, while John and Lisa started to swing their weapons at the undead. The petite woman in Sherlocks arms had long blond hair and stared at him with blue-green eyes, like she couldn´t believe, that someone really rescued them.

"Okay. We have them. Sabrina, you have to lower down the emergency stretcher. We will be there in a moment, so you have to hurry.", spoke John into the microphone. They moved away from the tree into the direction the came from and had a hard time keeping the zombies away from them.

"Sherlock, give her to me.", John said and Sherlock put the injured woman over to the doctor. She grabbed onto his uniform tight and the exsoldier started to run. The little group fought their way trough the undead and finally arrived at the entrance of the park. The stretcher was already lowered to the ground and John was doing his best, to work as fast as possible on the many belts to secure the woman.

"I won´t go up there!", Sarah suddenly said and her face ashened even further.

"You will. Just close your eyes.", replied Lisa from her side and killed one more zombie with a deadly precision.

"What´s her problem?", asked Sherlock will smashing a zombies skull with his baseballbat.

"Oh, she has Acrophobia, but it´s okay, as long as she doesn´t see how high in the air she is."

"Okay. Sabrina, move the stretcher up, we will follow in some seconds."

"Aye aye, Sir." Lisa climbed up the ladder first, then followed Lestrade, John and then finally Sherlock. The brilliant man had to fight of the zombies trying to grab his foot, while moving higher up the ladder, but Mycroft actually helped him out, by moving the zeppelin higher up into the sky.

Finally all of them were on board and immediatly surrounded by Beverly, Mycroft and Sabrina to help them out of their bloody armours and clothes.

"First mission accomplished, dear brother.", Sherlock said with a big smile on his face and even Mycroft had to grin.

"Move Sarah to the medical treatment room. I will treat her there. Beverly, please show Lisa around and get her settled. Sherlock, I want you to go to sleep, you still look tired and Lestrade... read the kids a bedtime story or something like that.", ordered John, he was still in military mode, probably because of the adrenaline in his veins.

"Is he always like that?", asked Lisa with a worried look.

"No, normally I am the strange one. He is actually a cute guy with a warm heart and cuddly jumpers.", the young man replied with a chuckle. John hadn´t heard him, he was too occupied with his current patient, but the others had and were now looking strangely at him. Sherlock ignored them, laid a hand on Johns shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Good job, John." Then he walked away, probably to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, again, I have nothing to say, just enjoy it and write maybe a review?**

**I don´t own anything.**

**Bye**

9. May 2011, After The First Rescue Mission

One week after the first infection

John was in full doctor mode. He had set Sarahs ribs and bandaged her sprained ankle. She didn´t cry or even twitch and John couldn´t give her the full dose of painkillers, because they had to save them up for an unknown period of time.

"Okay, I am ready. Try not to strain your ankle too much, here use this cane to walk. It will be easier." John grabbed behind him and gave her his old walking cane. She thanked him with a big smile and tried to walk a few steps.

"Go to Beverly and ask her for some ice, it will keep the swelling down."

"Thanks for you help, doctor."

"No, problem and please call me John."

"Okay, nice to meet you, John. I´m Sarah." There was a knock at the door and Lisa appeared in the doorframe.

"Hey, Sarah, how are you?", she asked and moved forward.

"I am okay now. John fixed me up."

"That´s good. Thank you, John."

"No problem, it was a pleasure." John laughed at that and sat down on the chair of his working desk. He yawned and rubbed his hand over the face to wake up a little bit.

"Hey, Sarah, I have to tell you something. They have the newest equipment here. We could work as technicians here!", she said full of excitement.

"Really? Oh, think about the things we could do!"

"Yeah, that´s exactly what I thought!" Both women squealed happily, but John couldn´t understand their excitement.

"Come on, Sarah, I will show you our new playground!" They walked to the door, but the doctor stopped them.

"Please don´t forget, not to strain your ankle, Sarah. Let me see it again in about a week." She nodded and they headed out. John sighed, he was tired and just wanted to crawl into his bunk and sleep for weeks. He stood up from his chair and ignored the pile of work on his desk. Then he switched the light of and walked through the narrow corridor to his and Sherlocks little cabin.

It was dark inside and the only sound was made by Sherlock, who was softly snoring in the upper bunk. Johns eyes adjusted to the darkness and he peered into the upper bunk. Sherlock was cuddling into his blankets, his expression was relaxed and he had something wrapped in his arms, that John couldn´t make out in the darkness.

He walked a bit forward to see what it was and had to smile as he saw his old jumper in Sherlocks arms. A warm feeling was spreading trough John whole body and little butterflys flew wildly around in his tummy. He smiled and chuckled softly.

"Good night and sweet dreams, my secret love.", with that he pulled of his clothes and went to sleep rather fast.

At the same time, but several miles away near Forfar in a private labratory.

"Catch him! Catch the boy!", someone shouted and several men started running after a little boy. The boy escaped through a door and locked it behind him. The room was sterile, there was nothing, he could use to defend himself or hide behind.

His whole body hurt, the many bites hadn´t healed over the last two weeks, but he had to move, he didn´t want to face those horrible creatures ever again!

"Open the door, boy! If you do, we won´t punish you... maybe.", another voice said on the other side of the door.

"I don´t believe you! You will just hurt me more!", he shouted back and tears started to dwell in his huge eyes. They had killed the others or turned them into these "Things", he would be next, because he wasn´t like the rest...

"Boy, open the door!" A shiver ran through his small body, he didn´t want this, he didn´t want to die! He didn´t want to end up like Stephanie or like Daniel! He wanted to live, he wanted to play games with friends, run around in the sun and enjoy life!

"No!", he replied. He would fight them and wouldn´t give up! Something rammed against the door, till it finally burst into pieces. He tried to escape them again, but there was no way to go.

"You can´t escape us anymore, boy. Grab him, Doctor Bourke, wants to see him." They grabbed him at his hair, he tried to struggle and bite his attackers, but it was no use.

"Let me go! I don´t want to!"

"Shut him up.", someone said and he was hit in the stomach. The boy had to dry heave and tried hard to catch his breath.

"No...", he tried again to resist, but one more hit to his head, knocked him out.

He woke up again after some minutes. His head was spinning and he was tied to the table. He tried to break free, but the thick ropes only cut into his tender wrists.

"Hello, boy, it´s a wonderful evening isn´t it?", said someone from behind him, the boy couldn´t see the man, but he knew that voice. Sometimes it was full of sweetness, telling him everything was alright and he would meet his parents again, but this man was the most cruel person on this earth. The man stepped up next to the boy and took some blood from the struggeling kid.

"You can´t escape us. Nobody is going to rescue you. You are alone." A small whimper escaped the boys chapped lips.

"Bring the infected in cage number 5 in. I want to see, what happens this time."

"No! Please no! I will do anything, but please no!", the boy screamed as the door opened and a cage was brought into the room.

His cries could be heard for hours in the whole building, but there was no way to escape and nobody would come to his help. He would die alone and nobody would rescue him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, sorry for the delay ^^ I don´t own anything and I would be happy about reviews.**

12. May 2011, Worrisome News

Over one week after the first infection

On the zeppelin a new routine started. They went out to rescue people more often, it wasn´t an easy job, but they hadn´t lost anybody to the zombie virus.

Sarah and Lisa were tuning the zeppelin. Now it was flying even faster! Mycroft even considered skipping the ship to the Greenlands and flying there with the zeppelin, but that would need more time to think about.

John still worked hard to check up on his patients. He checked on Sarah two times a day, to see if she rested enough and was constantly nagging her. She was a bit careless, but her ankle was still healing nicely.

Sherlock was now the ships teacher, he wasn´t a nice teacher, not that the lessons weren´t fun, but he was always deadly serious and teached the kids the strangest things, like about how to see if the water was clean and if you could drink it. But he never did it with normal water with a bit dirt in it, he put poisons of plants or sometimes even moldy food from the kitchen into the water. John was really surprised that no one of Sherlocks students had to come to him with food poisoning. The young man taught his students how to survive in this new world and be clever. In three days he had taught them what to do, when they ever met a zombie. John was a bit proud to see, that the kids were eager to learn from him.

Sherlock, John, Lestrade and now Lisa too were now the rescue team. Mycroft and Sabrina were recruiting more, but they still needed time. Two hours ago they had rescued three really interesting surivors. They had told them, that they were guards at a lab near Forfar.

They declared, that said lab, was responsible for the zombie invasion, because they alleged created the virus. One of the guards got infected and there the old story goes.

He went home to his wife and infected her. She met her friends the next day and so the virus spread. The virus needed 12 hours to take control of the human body and they ended up as a zombie.

But the three survivors also told them about the humans, that had been used to test the virus. They had infected whole familys to find someone, who was immune to them and could be used to find a way to cure infected people.

The way to test the immunity was to let the infected humans bite the healthy ones. They didn´t treat the bites, just to see what would happen after the twelve hours and when they survived, they were tested again and again. Most of those immune people died, because their bites were getting infected with germs, but nobody came to treat them.

"And why exactly aren´t you at the lab anymore?", asked Mycroft in a cold voice.

"We didn´t agree with their doings anymore, so we left.", said one of them.

"What if you were here, not to join us, but to lead us into a trap? We could be useful new test objects for the lab."

"Good assumption, Sherlock, but I think we should go there nevertheless. There could still be innocent people and I don´t want to leave them behind."

"Okay, brother. I will go and look for this lab in the database. Maybe I can find something about the buildings. It could be useful."

"Good, John, you have to prepare for everything. We don´t know in what state the survivors are and I want you to catch the scientists and bring them here so we can interrogate them."

"Yes, Mycroft."

They hurried to prepare everything for every possible scenario. Lisa and Sarah prepared big cages for the scientists and John put up field beds to immediatly take care of the injured survivors.

Later on they finally reached their destination. It was a small building with many underground floors, so it would like an ordinary office building.

Again they moved out in their little formation. But this time it was much more dangerous. There could be zombies lurking everywhere and just waiting for the living people to come by.

The building seemed abandoned, but they couldn´t be sure of that, so they moved slowly through the broken doors. They checked the upper floors, but there was nothing except some dead corpses.

"Mycroft, we will need to move to the cellar. The connection will probably collapse, so we won´t be able to contact you, if there are any complications."

"We heard that, Lisa. Please be careful and come back safely.", replied Sabrina.

"We will, I promise.", Sherlock said and they walked down the stairs to the other floors. They moved as careful as possible, but there was nothing. There were no zombies, no humans, simply nothing. Like someone had taken everything important and left the lab behind. The only thing they found were amounts of datas about the zombie virus.

For example observations about zombies, how they reacted to certain things like electricity or poison, and patients records about their victims. One of those patients records was laying on a big desk in one of the offices. Probably the office of the big boss of the labratory. John took it and read it. In the file was a small photo of a boy.

He was probably nine to ten years old in the picture. His hair was brown and curly like Sherlocks, he had big brown eyes and looked so innocent. He had a big smile on his face and seemed really happy. John read the notes about the boy and was shocked.

"Look at this! This boy... Oliver Peyor was bitten ten times by infected persons, the last time was only three days ago. How could they do something like this to a kid?" The doctor was shocked. It was cruel to treat a child like a lab rat.

"They left the building shortly after. The signs for that are unmistakingly clear, but something or someone is still here."

"How do you know that Sherlock?"

"Fresh blood on the floor. It leads to this...", he pointed at an big wardrobe in the corner of the room, "...closet." Lisa moved closer to the wardrobe and slowly reached out for the doorknob. Then everything happened too fast. Lisa opened the door and out of it flew a net, but luckily nobody was caught by it.

"What the hell was that?"

"It was a trap. For a zombie. Probably. The blood was just a way to get it´s attention. We have to look out for more of those traps." The others nodded and headed out. They found several other traps, but still no zombies.

"Hey, come here!", Lestrade shouted. The others hurried to his side at the door to a small closet for brooms. There in a heep of blankets lay a small fragile boy. His light blond almost white hair was filthy and he hold tighlty onto a big kitchen knife.

"Slowly. He could be infected." John moved forward and snatched the knife from the boy, but he didn´t even flinch. The doctor threw the knife away and checked the boys condition.

"He has a high fever and has many bite marks, but he isn´t infected. If he was he would have attacked us already. But we have to bring him to the zeppelin as fast as possible. His condition is critical."

"Okay. I will carry him." Sherlock gently craddled the boy in his arms. The child whimpered and tried to move away from Sherlock.

"Sh, boy. Everything is okay, you are safe." The boy relaxed slightly, but was still tense. John stared at Sherlock, he never ever had seen the young man acting so tender.

And because of that the doctor was jealous.


	7. Chapter 6

**So here comes another part of Bite, I am a bit uncertain of this one, but I still hope you will enjoy it. I still own nothing.**

12. May 2011, Worrisome News

Over one week after the first infection

"How is he?", asked Sherlock from the door to the treatment room. John was hovering over the boy and hadn´t left his side in the last three hours.

"He is still in critical condition. I actually think, that we will have real problems, when he wakes up. Whatever they did to him, he will be scared of us and probably won´t react in a good way." John sighed and looked at the boys face.

"How can anybody touch such an innocent boy?"

"You know which people, John. We both met them often enough." The doctor nodded and Sherlock moved forward till he was standing next to John.

"It strange, that his hair changed colour, isn´t it?"

"Yes, it is and most probably because of the zombie virus. I read the file again and they thought it was because of the virus. His eyes changed their colour too." The boy stirred in the bed and curled into a ball. He whimpered and was shaking like a leaf. Sherlock moved closer to him and laid his hand soothingly on the temple of the boy.

"Everything is alright, Oliver. Nobody will hurt you here. Come here, John. Let him know you are here." John was amazed about Sherlocks behaviour.

"When I was small and scared, Mycroft always took care of me like this.", the normally closed off young man said and looked at John.

"You can be scared? I never thought that was possible!" Sherlock chuckled.

"Yeah, I can be scared, but it helps to know, that I am not alone.", the genius smiled with a distant look on his face. A scream pulled them back to the cruel reality in front of them. The boy was screaming his lungs out and trashed on the bed. One of his small fists connected with Sherlocks jaw, but the man didn´t move an inch and just pulled him into his lap to hug him tight.

"It´s okay. It´s just a nightmare. You are safe with me and John, we won´t hurt you." Suddenly the boy went very still in Sherlocks arms. Big green eyes looked up at Sherlock. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn´t move, he just stared at Sherlock. The green of his eyes was amazing, it´s shade was that of the new leafs in spring, vibrating with life and strong emtions.

"Hey, I am Sherlock, what´s your name?", Sherlock asked. The young man new his name, but it was his way to try and get the kid to talk with him. Oliver didn´t answer and moved his head so he could look at John. The doctor was still wearing his white coat and stethoscope and that seemed to scare the boy.

"Hello, little man, I am John and I am the doctor here." The boys eyes widened and he tried really hard to breath.

"Damn, he´s hyperventilating." John moved closer, but that seemed to set the boy off. He jumped out of Sherlocks arms and ran out of the door. John and Sherlock hurried after the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry, I scared him.", John said sadly and looked down to the floor. Sherlock gently moved his hand to Johns right cheek and moved his head up, so he looked into his blue knowing eyes.

"It´s not your fault, John. It´s because of his experiences with doctors in the past. They weren´t like you." John imagined Sherlock caressing his cheek gently with his thump... Or didn´t he imagine it?

"Thank you, Sherlock." John blushed and moved away, the young man looked a bit disappointed by his reactions, but recovered really fast.

"I think I know where to search for him. I will come and see you later."

"You want to go alone?" The doctor frowned at him.

"Yes, because he is scared of doctors, John. He knows now that you are a doctor and will keep running away. He will need time and a big portion of trust before he will feel comfortable around doctors again."

"Okay. So I will go and find Beverly."

"Do that, John. See you later." John walked down the corridor and left. Sherlock watched him go and waited five minutes, before he approached the narrow ladder next to the cabins. The engine room was the perfect place to hide and switching the light on, wasn´t a good way to hide from someone. Sherlock climbed up the ladder and walked straight to the blankets he put in one corner of the room.

Oliver sat there, holding one of Sherlocks books about Bees in his hands and hugging his knees tightly to his body. Sherlock slowly moved closer, so he wouldn´t startle the boy and sat down next to the boy.

"Hey, that´s my book." Oliver looked at him and then resumed reading the book.

"I think it´s really interesting. Bees are fascinating, aren´t they?" That was probably the wrong thing to say, thought Sherlock and sighed. Why couldn´t he do anything right? But he was startled, when the boy tapped his shoulder and showed him the skull.

"Oh, you met my old friend." The boy tilted his head sideways with a quizzical expression on his face.

"His name is Murphy. I talk to him, when I think... thought about difficult cases, that the police couldn´t solve." Again that quizzical look and Sherlock continued. The boy would speak, but till than Sherlock would talk.

"I am a genius and I solved cases for the police in London. The other man John you met down there is my best friend. He is a really nice person and is very loyal. He even saved my life after knowing me only for one day! I trust him with everything I have." The boy moved closer and hold the skull carefully.

"If you want, you can have Murphy for a while. He is a good listener." The boy nodded and a small smile was on his face. Sherlock smiled back and stood up.

"Come on, boy. I am sure, that we will find some hot chocolate for you in the kitchen and after that... we will see."


	8. Chapter 7

**Good Evening everybody, so here is the next part, I really hope you will enjoy it and review, please?**

**And I have to admit, Sherlock as a teacher is somehow very funny :D**

13. May 2011, The Boy won´t Talk

Over one week after the first infection

"He still hasn´t spoken one word since he is here.", said Lestrade with a sad look, "Whatever they did to him, it must have been cruel." He was currently sitting on one of the boxes in the storage space, in which the two girls Lisa and Sarah had put up their own working place with computers, working tools and several strange looking devices. Lestrade took one of them and looked at it closely.

"Could you please put down our Zombie Stunner? You don´t want to be hit by it, it hurts like hell and it can be deadly for humans.", suddenly Lisa shouted from behind his back and Sarah laughed at her description of the device. Carefully, really carefully Lestrade put back the device and moved a bit away. He didn´t want to die yet.

"I can understand the boy. When I was younger, I had an operation on my foot and I was totally in panic. I screamed and just wanted to get away. I even scared the doctor with my hysteric outbreak. The boys silence is probably his way of coping with the past, everybody reacts in another way after such experience. Other people would have killed themselves for example." Sarah was sitting in front of her desk and brazed something on another device. It was one to make the ship fast and more efficient, she still wasn´t satisfied with her tuning of the ship.

"I would never kill myself, if I would survive something like that! I would want to live.", replied Lestrade.

"Hey, Lestrade, I have a question. Are John and Sherlock like... together?", asked Lisa and sat down next to him.

"Why do you ask?"

"I am just curious." She grabbed a bottle of water and opened it to take a drink.

"They aren´t together. Sherlock is asexuel, he would never... Sherlock never had a relationship as much as I know."

"But he is clearly in love with John. Remember that comment about John, when you rescued us? He is so in love!", said Sarah with a smile on her face.

"That´s true. But John is no lamb either. He watches Sherlock like a hawk."

"Exactly. But they both are blinded by their love for each other." The girls sighed and Lestrade was really confused.

"I don´t think they are in love. Sherlock would have probably already analyzed his feelings and told them John just to see what would happen."

"Are you crazy, Lestrade? Or just blind? Sherlock is insecure. Every girl can see that!"

"I am not a girl, Sarah."

"Yeah, I know." Someone walked into Lisas and Sarahs working area and stopped right behind Sarah.

"What did I tell you about working too hard and skipping meals, Sarah? You are almost like Sherlock, but Sherlock will live."

"John, I am okay. Lisa and I ate an hour ago, Lestrade was here to see it, right Lestrade?" She looked over to the inspector with a look that said "If you tell him, that we ate something, maybe I won´t kill you with the Zombie Stunner". Lestrade nodded hesitantly and tried to avoid looking into Johns eyes. The doctor would know immediatly, that it was just a lie.

"So you ate. Good. Sherlock is with Oliver right now. The both of them get along pretty well." There was a sad look on Johns face and Sarah snickered. John was clearly jealous of a small boy.

"Where are they right now?"

"Sherlock is giving one of his lessons and Oliver is sitting next to him and just watching."

"I never thought, that Sherlock could be a good teacher." Lestrade laughed and John glared at him.

"He is a fantastic teacher and I am proud of him."

"Yeah, we know, John.", Lisa said with a big knowing grin on her face. John actually blushed and looked down.

"I- I will go and help Beverly with supper. Excuse me." John hurried away, he still had a red face and needed to calm down.

"He was so cute! John is totally in love with Sherlock!" Lisa nodded and Lestrade wasn´t so uncertain about John and Sherlock being in love anymore.

John hurried through the ship and lastly landed in front of Sherlocks "classroom". It was a big engine room, with enough space for the many kids. The door had a small window and John watched the class from outside.

Sherlock was probably talking about how to bandage a wound, because there was an old first aid kid right behind him on a small desk. The kids had already paired up, only Oliver was left out and sitting in a corner far away from the other children. The skull was in his lap and he was drawing into a notebook. Sherlock saw him, peering into the room and grinned. He talked to the kids for a moment and then suddenly the door opened.

"Come on, John. I will need your help. I hurt my arm and you have to bandage it up." John blushed again, but grabbed the bandage and slowly put it on Sherlocks wrist.

"You have to be really careful, when you bandage a wound. Don´t pull it too tight, it could hurt the wounded person." Sherlock silently watched John as he worked on his wrist. The doctor was really gentle. When he was ready, John looked up to see Sherlock staring directly into his eyes. They didn´t move and just saw each other. It was an intimate moment, till one of the kids moved forward to show them the bandaged wrist of its partner.

"Did I do it right?" John was confused for a moment and Sherlock was bit startled by the sudden interruption.

"Yes, Emily. That´s perfect.", said Sherlock and avoided looking at John.

"I think it´s enough for today. We will meet again at the same time tomorrow.", announced Sherlock and walked over to Oliver.

"Come on boy. Mycroft said, we could play chess with him." The boy looked up and practically beamed.

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, John! I would be happy to have you with us!" Sherlock smiled at him and even Oliver smiled. They walked down the corridor, when Oliver suddendly tugged on Sherlocks arm, till they stood still.

"Oliver... My name is Oliver." Sherlock smiled brightly at him and ruffled the boys hair.

"Hello, Oliver, welcome on the zeppelin."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hullo everybody, I hope you have a nice day or night, like always I don´t own anything xD And I had really pretty much fun writing this :D**

**Please review, it would make me happy!**

14. May 2011, Sherlocks Evil Plan

Two weeks after the first infection

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, Oliver?" Sherlock was reading a book and Oliver was drawing into a Notebook, he got from Lestrade. They were sitting in their hiding place, the engine room, and enjoying each others company mostly in silence.

"How come, that people think, you are strange?" Sherlock was startled of his question and looked up from his book.

"Because I am not like them and they are scared of things, that aren´t similiar to them."

"So I am strange too? I heard the other talk about me being strange.", Oliver tilted his head to the side to look at him quizzically.

"Who said that?", asked Sherlock furiously. Oliver jumped away, he was scared and thought he had done something wrong. The young man bit on his lip and realized his error.

"I am sorry... It´s just, that people shouldn´t say that you are strange, that´s just wrong." He gently moved closer, till he sat right next to the boy.

"What did they say about you?"

"They said, that the other kids shouldn´t play with me, because I have these scars and my hair has a strange colour and that´s why I am strange." Sherlock was mad, those foolish people! Didn´t they see, what they did to a boy like Oliver? The young man moved closer, so he could hug Oliver close with one arm.

"The scars and the hair are a piece of you, that´s what makes you you. It´s the same with my deductions and my big knowledge, people say I am strange, but without it, I wouldn´t be the same person. Other people sometimes can´t accept that and they do mean things, but you have to always remember: There is nobody in this world like you. You are special." Oliver hugged Sherlock tightly and the young man had to actually smile.

"Will you show me, what you draw?", asked Sherlock after some time. The boy nodded and grabbed his notebook to show him his drawings.

"Wow! They are good!"

"Really?"

"Yes! What´s the last one you draw?" Oliver flipped through the pages and showed Sherlock a drawing with three people and a black cat.

"That´s you, Sherlock.", he pointed to a tall person, with curly black hair and icy blue eyes, clearly Sherlock.

"That is John.", the exsoldier with his blond hair was standing right next to Sherlock and they were actually holding hands!

"And that is me and our cat." The boy was showing him his small double, sitting on the ground and touching a black cat.

"A cat?" Sherlock still wasn´t over the thing with John and him holding hands in the picture.

"Yes, I want a cat, when we are in Greenland."

"Why a cat? They don´t depend on people and sometimes scratch."

"But they are fluffy!", replied Oliver stubborn and snatched the notebook out of Sherlocks hands.

"Oh, okay. And why are John and I holding hands?", Sherlock finally asked.

"That´s because you two are clearly in love." The colour of Sherlocks face changed to crimson and he despretly tried to change the subject.

"Yeah okay, and where is Murphy? I haven´t seen him all day." Oliver looked away and his foot was suddenly really interesting.

"The other kids... they took him away from me..."

"What?" The boy fidgeted away from the young man, again.

"Don´t be mad with me, please, I tried to get him back, but..." In a fluent move Sherlock was standing in front of Oliver and holding out his hand to help him up.

"Nobody takes Murphy from us. Only Beverly is allowed to do that. Who took him?"

"R- Ronald and Kevin." Sherlock frowned. He knew the boys, they weren´t pretty intelligent, but they liked to boss other kids around, probably because of their stupid names.

"Let´s get him back. I don´t want to leave Murphy in their hands for too long."

"But how?" Oliver grabbed his hand and the young man pulled him up. The boy put his notebook away in a little bag he always had with him. In there was everything, which was important to him his pencils, his notebook and his own file from the labratory.

"I already have a plan. But we will need Johns help.", an evil smirk appeared on Sherlocks face. The hurried through the corridors into Johns office.

Several Minutes Later

"No, Sherlock, I won´t do that! They are kids!" Sherlock pouted and stepped behind Oliver.

"They have to learn their lesson!"

"I understand that, Sherlock, but it´s just not right.", replied John and felt like the only adult in the room.

"Please?" Sherlock looked up, as much as he could look up to the doctor, to John and batted his eyeslashes.

"Oh no! Not that look, Sherlock, I won´t do it!" Sherlock grabbed Oliver and moved him forward. His big green eyes seemed bigger and his lip twitched as if he was about to cry.

"Okay, okay, I will do it! Just stop him from doing the puppy - dog look!"

"See, I told you, with that look you can make people do everything for you. With that look I even once got an adult to jump from a building." These two... What?

"Sherlock!"

"Oh, nothing happened to him. Mycroft made sure of that." The young man smiled and clapped into his hands, "But enough of that! Let´s get Murphy back!"

Nobody of them knew where the skull was hidden, so they first had to observe the two boys. So Sherlock followed them around the zeppelin, till he located the skull in a unoccupied cabin at the far end of a corridor. There in a big wardrobe was Murphy, but Sherlock didn´t just take the skull, he wanted the kids to regret taking his friend and they would.

"Okay, onto the next stage, my evil minions!", Sherlock announced and they moved out to get back at the kidnappers. John seeked out the parents of Ronald and Kevin and asked them to help him move some medical supplies, which they had moved to the back of the cabin section near the cabin of the boys.

Beforehand Sherlock and Oliver had made sure, that the boys were in their hiding place. The young man and the white haired kid were waiting in another cabin to wait for Johns arrival.

"When they arrive, you now what to do, Oliver.", Sherlock whispered to his small friend with a smug smile and the boy nodded happily. They had to wait about ten minutes, till they finally heard John making smalltalk with the parents.

"Sherlock is a really good teacher and he enjoys to teach the kids so much!" There was some kind of murmered answer from one of the parents. They moved into a cabin next to the hideout of the boys and John left the door open.

"Move, Oliver." The boy nodded and walked over to knock on the door to the hideout. One of the boys a redhead opened the door and glared at Oliver.

"What do you want, crazy?" Crazy? What a lame way to greet someone you don´t like.

"I want Murphy back!", Oliver replied and moved forward to get into the room.

"You won´t get your damn skull back, idiot." Sherlock had to actually stiffle a laugh at that.

"I want him back!", Oliver shouted, he balled his hands to fists and his green eyes glowered in anger.

"No!" Another boy came into few, he had black hair and looked like he had eaten a bit too much.

"Kevin, what´s the matter?" So that was Ronald, huh?

"He wants the skull of doom back." Ronald glared at Oliver and moved forward.

"He is mine and Kevins now. So piss off!", the blackhaired boy snarled.

"No, I want Murphy back now! He is not yours!" Kevins fist connected with Olivers jaw and the small immune stumbled back.

"Kevin Raimund Miller! How can you!", suddenly Kevins mother shouted and stepped into the corridor.

"Mama? What are you doing here?"

"We were helping out the doctor and heared you shouting. Ronald, how can you take such mean words in your sweet mouth?", asked another mother asked, she looked like the female counterpart of her son. The two boys were shocked and Sherlock came into view.

"John, did you see my skull? I can´t find it and Beverley told me, that you were back here." The eyes of the kids got bigger and bigger. Sherlock was their teacher, yes, but he was really intimidating if he wanted and the kids respected him.

"No, Sherlock, but maybe Ronald and Kevin can help you out with that problem?" Everybody looked at the two boys and they finally broke under the pressure.

"Okay, okay, we have the stupid skull. He is in the cabin in the wardrobe." The little criminals thought with giving the Murphy back, that they would be forgiven and the scolding would be over.

Wrong.

"Is the skull okay?", asked Ronalds father and was really worried, probably because Mycroft could make his life miserable without problems.

"Yeah, I think he is as alright, as a skull of a dead person can be.", replied Sherlock and now it were Oliver and John, who had to stiffle their laughs.

"I think, we should get back. Supper is probably already being served.", John announced and actually smiled, when the parents stopped the young culprits from walking to the big lounge.

"Could you please go without us? We want to have a word with them first.", said Kevins father with a glare in Kevins direction. The other parents nodded in agreement and so Sherlock, Oliver and John went to get supper, while Ronald and Kevin got two weeks of voluntary workers to clean the zeppelin up.

Sherlock smirked smugly and rubbed his hands.

"They will never touch Murphy ever again." John watched Sherlock closely.

"Please, Sherlock, don´t ever turn evil."

"Kay."


	10. Chapter 9

**SO SORRY for the long delay . people kept interrupting me and yeah... I am really ashamed. I still hope you enjoy this part and I would really be happy about reviews!**

**Have a nice day :D**

15. May 2011, Zeppelin or Ship?

Over two weeks after the first infection

"Sabrina, we really have to make a decision. What is safer for the people? Traveling with a ship or with the zeppelin?", asked Mycroft, he looked tired and was walking holes into the carpet of the cardroom. Everybody was in the cardroom except Sherlock,John and Beverly, they were still doing their duties on the other decks and didn´t have time to attend the meeting.

"My opinion is, that the zeppelin is safer. We still don´t know how zombies react to water, if they die because of asphyxiation or if they can swim through the ocean. So a zeppelin would be safer. But there is also the problem with inventories. We won´t be able to take that much with us, so we would need to fly faster, but that would mean we would need more fuel.", replied Sabrina and finally Sarah spoke up:

"That´s no problem. We tuned the system so we will need only one refill on our journey and that would be in Iceland. Also have we enough space, we didn´t pick any families up since yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. I had planned to use a ship to get to Greenland, so a group of my best employees are waiting for us at the docks in Stornoway. They are a group of about eight people and all of them are professionals in their jobs. On the ship there are some inventories, we would need to move them, while some of my employees and probably some of the passengers to guard the whole ordeal, so there would be no sudden attack of zombies."

"We could easily ensure that. Sarah and I researched on some weapons to kill or stop zombies with almost no effort. I would like to volunteer for guarding so I could test the weapons in a real fight." Mycroft nodded and finally sat down.

"You may do as you wish, as long as you don´t endanger anybody else."

"Okay, when are we going to be in Stornoway?"

"In one day. The kids will stay on board. Sarah you will stay with them and accomodate our new passengers."

"Yes, Mycroft.", Sarah replied, she was sad to be left out of the fun, but her foot was still sprained and moving fast to react to a zombie attack wasn´t an option.

2011

The zeppelin landed near the docks, right next to the ship. The space was big enough so there were no problems. The eight new passengers waited already on the ground for our arrival. They all wore their black uniforms and a rifle in their hands. Two constantly watched the landing area to make sure, that no zombie was near and the others watched the zeppelin land.

Mycroft, Sabrina, Lisa, John and Lestrade were the first to greet them, they also wore their uniforms. Lisa had a big smile on her face, she really wanted to test her toys and now was the perfect chance.

"Mycroft, I am happy to see you.", greeted one of the soldiers with a big smile. He was as tall as Sherlock and looked like a military man.

"Ah, George! It´s good to see you too. How many zombies did you see, since you are here?"

"About ten, they are dead now. They showed up in a little group. That was two days ago and no sightings since then."

"Good, I still want the guards to be careful. But first get on the ship with your personal belongings, one of the ships technicians will get you settled." George nodded and followed John on board. Sarah already waited for them and a bright smile was suddenly on Georges face.

"Nobody told me, that you have such pretty girls on this zeppelin.", whispered George to John and nodded in Sarahs direction.

"Be careful, she can bite.", replied John with a smile and remembered their encounter from yesterday. John had destroyed the laptop in his office with medical datas and Sarah had tried to reanimate it. She was furious, when she saw the mess on his computer and gave him a stern talk, so he would treat his laptop better in the future. John nodded and luckily Sarah was able to revive the laptop.

"I like tough little Ladys." George chuckled and moved in Sarahs direction.

"Hello, my name is Sarah Kinlan, I will bring you to you cabins and show you around the ship.", Sarah greeted the small group with a friendly smile, it grew even friendlier, when she looked in Georges direction. The group nodded and only George moved forward to personally introduce himself. He bowed fluently right in front of her, grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"My name is George Denham. Pleased to meet you, little Lady." Sarah blushed a dark crimson and John desperatly tried to stiffle his laugh. Suddenly Sherlock and Oliver ran trough the corridor, almost knocked the new passengers over and disapperead again in another corridor.

"What was that?", asked George with a frown. He just had seen a mop of black curls and a little boy with white hair.

"That were Sherlock and Oliver and there she comes. Better move out of the way." Sarah pulled on Georges arm, when only seconds later Beverly appeared in the narrow corridor.

"I will find you two! And you will clean up the mess you made in the card room and in the kitchen!", she shouted. Beverly was a very fast runner for a woman in her age and ignored the confused stares of the little group to follow Sherlock and Oliver. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Sherlock alone is already hard to manage, but the two of them together is like a real catastrophe.", John said and sighed again tiredly.

"Yeah, but I am happy, that they get along. The other kids don´t really like Oliver and it seems like Sherlock is reliving his childhood." Sarah laughed and George looked pretty confused.

"I will explain it to you, George. If you like?"

"Sure, Sarah, maybe over a dinner? Just the two of us?" Sarah blushed again and suddenly seemed pretty shy.

"S- Sure. I would be happy to eat dinner with you." John smiled at them and thought about his own love life. He hadn´t had a girlfriend in a while and he didn´t want anybody right now. His whole live revolved around Sherlock.

"Show them the ship, Sarah. I will go and find the two devils. Maybe talk some sense into them." Sarah nodded, but stared at George the whole time.

Oh, the wonders of a new love.


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyho, everybody. Needed time to get my new laptop ready and when I say knew it´s a lie xD it´s already 4 years old :D**

**Hope you enjoy it and i don´t own anything like always! Have a nice day!**

16. May 2011, Unexpected Events

Over two weeks after the first infection

"Sherlock! What did you do to make Beverly so mad?", asked John serious. The doctor had found Oliver and Sherlock in the engine room, reading a stupid book about bees together.

"We just wanted to see, what happens, when you mix certain ingredients."

"Do I really want to know what kind of ingredients? Or what you tried to accomplish?" Sherlock shook his head, but smiled at him.

"And you Oliver, why did you do it? It´s normal for Sherlock, but I thought you would behave better than him!" Oliver bit his lip, he felt bad about it and didn´t like to be scolded by John. He shuffled his feet and couldn´t look John in the eye.

"I´m sorry..." John wanted to reply something, but stopped when he suddenly heard the sound of bullets from the first deck. Immediately the doctor and the young man moved, Sherlock pushed the boy back to the book about bees.

"Read it, I will ask you later about bees, so you need to really learn everything about them.", Sherlock said, "Stay here and don´t move, only if I or John come to get you, understood?" Oliver nodded, his eyes big and full of fear.

"Let´s go, John, get your Browning, we will met at the stairs." Both men rushed off, John to get his gun and Sherlock to find another weapon, but the only thing he found were kitchen knives. They met again on the stair and only stopped for a curt reassuring nod.

"We will move together and see what happened." Slowly they moved forward. Whoever had shot, was definitely inside the zeppelin, but a zombie would never get this near to the ship, so it could be a zombie horde or an enemy, trying to steal important goods like food or water from them.

They moved forward and looked behind every little box to make sure, that they didn´t miss anybody.

"Stop, Sherlock!", whispered John and pointed to a few boxes, "We can watch out from there." Sherlock nodded and they made there way over, climbed the boxes and looked around the whole deck.

There were Sarahs and Lisas "Office", some boxes from the ship with food and other supplies, the weapons at the far end and lastly four men invading the zepplin. Both Sherlock and John were shocked.

Four zombie guards were wounded or dead, John couldn´t make sure of that, because of the distance, but their new enemys were looming over them and one of them both immediately recognized.

James Moriarty, as lively as someone can be, after a zombie apocalypse. Next to him stood a slightly bigger man, he wore big glasses and seemed to searching something. His arm was bandaged and he looked sick.

"Jim, you promised me you would find him here, the only thing I see is test material! We need to find the boy, he is the only one immune and I don´t want to die yet!", shouted the man, his voice could be heard around the whole deck.

"I don´t know, where the boy on this ship is. My informant told me, he would be here, among the children and we could easily invade the ship." Sherlock and John looked at each other, the situation didn´t look good for them.

"What was his name again?"

"Oliver Peyor."

"You, search for the boy, kill if you have to and the rest of you grab the supplies, they won´t need them anymore." An evil smirk appeared on Moriatys face and the man next to him smiled too.

"Bourke, stop smiling, you still need to pay me!" Bourkes face whitened and he immediately got nervous.

"Yes, Jim. I will go and search it immediately." Everybody left Moriarty alone between the supply boxes, they probably thought he could take care of himself.

"Sherlock, they are searching for Oliver! We have to stop them!", whispered John, Sherlock nodded, a plan was already forming in his head.

"We need a sniper.", replied Sherlock and sighed. He could handle a rifle, but he wasn´t that good, they would need a professional, that wouldn´t miss its target.

"Has anybody wished for a sniper?", piped up a grim voice behind them. They moved around fast and were greeted by Georges and Sarahs determined expressions.

"Hey, boys. I am a sniper and I have my babe with me." George grinned and showed them his deadly weapon. Sarah peered jealously at the rifle and seemed to even fume, she didn´t like, that George called his rifle "babe".

"Good, stay here and shoot, when I say the word... Skull or he tries to shoot at anybody. I don´t want to endanger John or the other passengers any further, so we will need to kill him. Kill Moriarty and the rest of them will be little lambs.", explained Sherlock, "I will go and try to distract him."

"You won´t go there alone, Sherlock! We both know how dangerous Moriarty is and he has this "thing" for you. George could just shoot him from this distance and we would be rid of him."

"No, I need to make sure, that he is dead and I need you to go and kill Bourke or get any information about the virus from him. He was the doctor testing the virus on humans, he is the one causing Oliver nightmares, he is the one killing innocent people, just like Moriarty. You will take care of him and I will take care of Moriarty and make sure, that he can´t get away." The doctor gulped, he didn´t like the plan. His hand began to shake and his leg hurt.

"John, I will come back. I assure you, nothing will happen to me. I promise.", Sherlock smiled at John reassuringly and hugged him tight. John trusted Sherlock, he never broke a promise.

"Okay, I trust you. Oliver would miss you, too." In the background Sarah was making a soft "awwww"- sound, they were just too cute, even in dangerous situations. George was chuckling softly, but the small group grew serious after only some seconds.

"George, when we put out Moriarty, we have to look after the other people, hopefully they aren´t dead or attacked by zombies. Sarah, I want you to be backup for John." Sarahs expression dropped, she would be a nuisance to the doctor. She still wasn´t fast enough to keep up with the exsoldier.

"Just try to stay safe, I still want to it dinner with you.", George whispered into her ear and smirked. Sarah immediately blushed and even giggled.

"Come on, Sarah. We have to go."

"Yes, Sir!" Sherlock and George waited, till John and Sarah were out of sight, before they started with the plan.

"Don´t forget the word." George nodded and got into position. Sherlock climbed down and headed for Moriaty.

"The game is on again.", he said silently, his blue eyes focused on his target.

Moriarty was already waiting for him, he knew Sherlock was on this ship. His informant had told him everything, about Sherlock and the boy and John...

"Hello, darling.", greeted Moriarty the tall man, he still wore his westwood, but it looked dirtied and worn.

"Hello, Jim." The both eyed up each other. Moriarty had lost weigh and he looked... hunted, like even the great evil mastermind was scared of those creatures.

"I already see, the time on the ship was good for you."

"Yes, John makes sure, that all of them eat enough here."

"Good, because they will need the extra fat, when they will need to survive out there." Moriarty chuckled and walked some steps.

"What´s your plan?"

"I will take the supplies, as you already know, and I will take you with me, because you are my payment. For this ship... I already want to burn it. It will be fun to watch it explode."

"You won´t.", Sherlock moved a step forward and glared at Moriarty threateningly.

"I will. And you won´t be able to stop me, because you will already be grieving the loss of the boy called Oliver and your best friend... or should I say, your secret love?" The detective gritted his teeth and growled at Moriarty.

"Don´t you even lay a finger on any of them and I swear, I will kill you in the most cruel way." Moriarty smiled, he had succeeded in riling up Sherlock.

"Then how about this, I won´t kill John or Oliver, if you win in a match. The little sniper you have asked to shoot me, is already occupied with some of my soldiers, so he won´t be able to help you. It will be a fair match, won´t it?" Sherlock thought about it, he didn´t need to look after George, to see him fighting with several guards and taking them down one after another.

"You said or, if I kill you, you won´t be able to kill any of them.", said Sherlock coldly, he would do anything to protect them from this man.

"Don´t you want to know what will happen, when you lose?"

"You will kill John, but will take Oliver with you to find a cure to the zombie virus. I will be your captive and probably die a cruel death." Moriarty clapped his hands and smiled evilly.

"Almost right, Sherlock, but I won´t kill you. The human population is already minimized, killing you wouldn´t be a good idea, you are a genius, like me and the next generation has to be intelligent. Also I am quite fond of you." Sherlock ignored the seductive look Moriarty gave him and asked instead:

"What kind of match did you think about?"

"How about a boxing match? I heard you are quite good and I want to see it for myself."

"How do we determine the winner?"

"When both shoulders are on the floor, you win and the other way round."

"Okay, let´s begin, I want you out of my life as fast as possible.", replied Sherlock and rubbed his hands. He was indeed a good boxer, but he would still need to be careful, Moriarty wouldn´t fight fair and he surely wouldn´t underestimate his nemesis.

"Then let´s begin."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello once again, I hope you enjoy this part. Reviews are like always welcome ^^**

**I don´t anything and yeah, have a nice day xD**

16. May 2011, The Fight

Over two weeks after the first infection

"So can we begin?", asked Moriarty with a smug grin.

"Yes, I am ready." Sherlock had pushed up his shirt sleeves and opened the first buttons. It was easier for him to move this way. Moriarty hadn´t changed anything and had just waited politely for Sherlock to complete his preparations.

"Then let´s begin." Sherlock moved into a defence fighting stance and waited for Moriartys first attack.

First: Check out the skills and strength of your enemy.

Moriarty attacked and tried to land a blow with his right hand. Sherlock easily avoided it and memorized every movement. The man recovered fast and tried to land the next blow with his left hand. Sherlock had already moved to avoid the blow again, but was surprised by Moriartys right hand suddenly connecting with his jawline.

Startled the tall man moved back to recover and noted the pulsing pain in his jaw. It would probably move on to be a really nasty bruise soon. Sherlock watched the other man with caution. Moriartys movements weren´t professional, but what he lacked in skill he made up with strength.

"Won´t you attack, Sherlock? I quite enjoy to hit you, but I want you to fight back." Sherlock lurched forward and used a combination of several blows. Moriarty moved a step back, but still Sherlock hit him. He couldn´t see, that as the same time, Moriarty was getting something out of his pockets and slipping it onto his knuckles. He more felt, then saw what hit him seconds later.

His jaw felt like a train had hit him and he cut the inside of his mouth by the sudden impact. He tasted blood and spit it on the ground.

"Really, Jim? Brass knuckles? That´s downright dirty, not that I didn´t expect it, but still dirty.", commented the consulting detective and fought the impulse to rub his jaw.

"They are pretty good for breaking bones. I am always having a pair in my pockets. Other people always have their clock with them and I have my brass knuckles with me instead." Moriarty shrugged his shoulders and snickered in amusement. Sherlock ignored his talking and tried to focus on defeating Moriarty.

Second: Find weaknesses.

"So, Jim, how do you like a world full of zombies?", asked Sherlock, while scanning Moriartys body. His enemy was putting his weight more on the right leg then the left, probably a habit from an old injury, like a broken leg.

Maybe he could even use the brass knuckles against Moriarty, but that would be too difficult and would need too much energy.

"I love it. I lost my work, sure, but killing zombies and destroying them completely is so much fun."

"I thought you didn´t like to do the dirty work yourself?"

"It´s something else with killing zombies, it´s like hunting. Also it´s good for my new business. I meet new people and can get my supplies from them. Seeing them die, because some hungry zombies "accidently" made it to their camp is hilarious." Sherlock almost had to gag, innocent people dyeing just for fun.

"I see that you don´t like my new work, Sherlock, but you will soon come to appreciate it, because you will have to help me and satisfy me." The tall man tried desperately to remain calm to not do anything stupid, but Moriarty was making it really hard.

"I won´t, Jim. You are clearly not my type." Sherlock dived forward and tried to hit the right knee, so Moriarty would fall down and give him an advantage. But Moriarty surprised the him once again, moved back and swung his fist once again to hit Sherlocks head with full force.

Sherlock fell down to the ground, his head was exploding and he could feel blood oozing out of a wound. His eyesight was filled with gray spots and his ears were ringing.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... What a foolish attack. I think, I will hit you unconscious and then follow your sweet doctor and kill him."

"No!", Sherlock tried to move up, but couldn´t. He was out of balance and fell down again.

"Yes, Sherlock, and I will love doing it!" Moriarty already started to move his arm back, when suddenly he fell forward to the ground, right next to Sherlock.

"Nobody hits my brother! Only I am allowed to beat him!", said Mycroft with his beloved umbrella still in fighting stance, behind him was Lisa already with ropes in her hands. Sherlock looked from his fallen enemy to his rescue party and back, his mind was foggy and it was hard to think.

"Come on, Sherlock, we need you to get to John. That gash on your head looks pretty bad and I don´t want you to die yet. Lisa, you know what to do, put him in one of the cages."

Mycroft helped his brother up, while Lisa started to bind the hands of the still unconscious criminal. It was hard for Sherlock to move, because he somehow couldn´t balance his weight and every little move made him want to puke.

"You destroyed my dramatic act of defeating Moriarty, Mycroft."

"Right, Sherlock, at least you are still conscious and not too much hurt."

"John will be mad with me, won´t he?"

"Yeah, Sherlock, he will probably be." Sherlocks face took on a certain shade of gray and he bent forward to throw up his last meal.

"I think, I am not feeling too good." Mycroft was worried, hopefully John could fix him and they wouldn´t need anything more serious.

"It will be okay, brother. John will fix you."

Mycroft was right, John would fix him, John would make him feel better again and when it was just one small smile of his, thought Sherlock as he bent over again to puke.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey again! So this is the next part and I am really welcoming any kind of reviews ... really :D**

**So Good Night Everybody**

16. May 2011,

Over two weeks after the first infection

John was running through the ship to get to Sherlock, he had captured some guys and they were currently looked after by Sarah. It had been pretty easy to put them out cold, because all occupants of the ship knew their ways through the narrow corridors and the attackers didn´t.

The doctors heart was pounding, hopefully nothing had happened to Sherlock. The fool got hurt much too easy and Moriarty would hurt him for sure!

He had a bad feeling, when he almost jumped down the stairs to almost run into Mycroft and Sherlock.

"Sherlock!", he shouted surprised and Sherlock flinched by the loud sound.

"Not so loud, John...", groaned Sherlock and pressed one hand against his painfully pulsing head.

"He hurt him, didn´t he?" Mycroft just nodded and the doctor glared at Sherlock, but his expression softened when he saw the bruises and the pain Sherlock was in.

"Where are the others?"

"Lisa is with Moriarty, currently unconscious. They captured us, but nobody is hurt. We could free ourselves and our attackers gave up and want to join our side. I still don´t know what to do with them or Moriarty or the crazy doctor, I will need to think about it, but first Sherlock needs to be treated." John was already standing in front of Sherlock with a small lamp in his hand to check the reaction of Sherlocks pupils. They reacted slow and Sherlock himself seemed sluggish too.

"Did he throw up?"

"Yes, several times and he seems to have lost his balance. Moriarty got him with brass knuckles." John hissed, brass knuckles seriously?

"Mhm, probably a concussion or something more serious like a traumatic brain injury. He needs to lay down, bring him up to the medical room, please." Mycroft nodded and dragged his brother up the stairs. Sherlock looked pale and the bruises that had started forming in his face looked really painful and ugly, but John was glad. The bruises would heal with time, but if Sherlock had died... he didn´t know what would have happened then.

"Is Oliver safe?", slurred Sherlock and stumbled over his own feet.

"He is safe, Sherlock. I will go get him after I checked you over, okay?" Sherlock tried to nod, but his head started spinning again and he felt like he was getting sick.

They finally reached the medical room and Sherlock collapsed on the bed. He felt so exhausted and his head felt like it would explode any moment.

"Sherlock, you need to relax. Mycroft, could you get some ice for him? Please?"

"Sure, I´ll be back in some minutes." Mycroft left and John stepped closer to the bed to check his patient for any fractures.

"John, he wanted to kill you and Oliver.", whispered Sherlock, he was relieved. The sociopath was actually relieved, that Mycroft had knocked out his enemy with his umbrella, because John and Oliver were safe.

"We are okay, Sherlock. He didn´t harm anybody, except you, even though you promised me to take care of yourself!"

"I am sorry..."

"How does your head feel?"

"Like it´s gonna explode..." John gently stroked through Sherlock thick curls.

"I was really worried about you."

"I didn´t want him to hurt you. I couldn´t imagine a world full of zombies without... you." John and Sherlock looked each other deep in the eyes, they were too occupied with each other to see Mycroft arrive with Oliver next to him.

"Kiss him, John!", the small boy shouted, the book about bees still clutched in his small hands.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hellu guys, so erm, yes I know you want to know about Moriarty, but I just needed to write this pretty short chapter about the three of them.**

**Please write a comment and thank you for reading it, really.**

17. May 2011, Nightmares

Over two weeks after the first infection

"Pst... John! Wake up!", whispered Sherlock with his deep voice into Johns ear. His lover was resting his head against Sherlocks shoulder and his arms wrapped around his torso. John woke up and gave a little disappointed huff from him from being waked up. It was dark and probably in the middle of the night.

"What is it, Sherlock?" John snuggled closer into Sherlocks warm side and smelled the scent of the young man, he smelled like freedom, danger and just Sherlock.

"I am thirsty..."

"And why exactly did you wake me? You could have just gone yourself or is your head still bad?", asked John confused and still a bit sleepy.

"No, my head is okay, just have a bit of a headache, which is normal after receiving a blow to the head. I couldn´t stand up, because you held me so tight and I didn´t want to risk you falling off." John blushed, not only had he stopped Sherlock from getting himself some water, the genius and self proclaimed high functioning sociopath was worried about him falling down from the cot.

"Erm... sorry... I didn´t, I just like to... cuddle in my sleep. Wait I´ll get up." John shuffled over to stand up and waited for Sherlock to get up as well. When Sherlock was finally back on his feet, John took a good look on him.

He still looked tired and like he was in pain, but he didn´t sway anymore and could walk on his own to get himself something to drink.

"Would you like me to get something for the pain?" Sherlock nodded exhausted and stretched his limps. Sleeping on a cot wasn´t that comfortable. The doctor went to get him something, when they both heard a shy knock on the door.

"Come in.", said Sherlock and a really frightened looking Oliver hurried into the room. Immediately both Sherlock and John were worried.

"What´s wrong, Oliver?" Oliver was wearing his dinosaur pyjamas, so he had slept at least in a real bed. The boy looked like he was about to cry and tumbled over to Sherlock, to bury his head in Sherlocks tummy.

"I had a nightmare..." Sherlock bend down and scooped the little boy up, sure, he was exhausted, but Oliver had become very important to him and he didn´t like him to suffer.

"What was it about?" John came over with the pills for Sherlock and softly stroked Olivers hair, while Sherlock ate the pills.

"There was the doctor and he wanted to take me back, to get bitten again and again and again!", told them with a frightened voice and finally started to sob. Sherlock rocked him gently till he calmed down a bit.

"C- Could I sleep with you two tonight?", asked the boy shyly and looked at both of them with his big green eyes.

"Sure, Oliver. Let´s just go and settle down in our own cabin." They moved through the corridor and the men both changed into their nightclothes. Oliver still looked a bit scared, but started to relax, when they all settled down in Johns bunk. It wasn´t enough space for three people, but they didn´t complain.

Sherlock was against the wall, next to him was Oliver and then came John, they were covered with the two blankets of the cabin and even though it was warm, they stayed as close as possible to each other.

Oliver felt safe, he trusted Sherlock and John, even though he was a doctor. He was happy that they had saved him and he never needed to be alone in the darkness with crazy scientist anymore.

Sure, the other kids didn´t really like him, because he wasn´t like them, but Sherlock wasn´t too and still he had found John, even when he had had to give them a shove in the right direction. Also he had much more fun with Sherlock, than he would probably have with any other kids.

Sherlock showed him things, that nobody seemed to see and he liked to trick other people together with him, like the time with Beverly in the kitchen.

"Stop thinking, Oliver, and sleep already!", whispered Sherlock, moved up, kissed John on his lips and Olivers cheek, before he settled down again, "Good night."

Oliver and John smiled in the dark and both replied at the same time:

"Good night to you too, Sherlock."


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**I am so sorry about the delay, but I got distracted and had finished it earlier, if there weren´t any people always taking up my time or the BBC series Merlin to distract me... So just sorry, and here it is, one more part :D**

**Please enjoy it and have a nice day!**

17. May 2011, Judgement Day

Over two weeks after the first infection

Sherlock woke up with a murder headache and even though the pain was almost unbearable, he had to smile at the sight before him.

John had moved closer in his sleep and hugged Oliver close like a teddy bear. Oliver had grabbed Sherlocks hand and had brought it to his face. His small breaths were tickling Sherlocks hand palm.

Still he needed to wake John, so he could give him more pills and there was still the problem with Moriarty.

What would you do, with someone who killed people, was crazy and was a criminal mastermind?

Kill him? That would make them into people like Moriarty. So not really an option.

Take him with us? No, people would avoid him and he would probably fall back into his old pattern.

Then what?

What would any sane person do with a crazy guy like Moriarty?

The discussion in Sherlocks mind made his head pound even harder and he groaned slightly.

"Are you okay, Sherlock?", asked Johns wonderful warm voice, that always made Sherlock giddy inside. The consulting detective looked up and stared into Johns dark blue eyes. He was still half asleep and looked adorable.

"Nothing, just a headache... except.", Sherlock leaned over Oliver and kissed John gently, "Good morning, John." The doctor blushed and replied:

"Good morning to you too, Sherlock. Let me get you some pills, while you can wake up Oliver, okay?" The tall man nodded and John climbed out of the bed to walk to the medical supply room.

Half an hour later they were dressed, had eaten an delicious breakfast, even Sherlock, and now headed to their prisoners. Sherlock had left Oliver in Beverlys care, because he didn´t want the boy to ever meet the mad scientist again.

"Brother, it´s good you came here, by yourself, I just wanted Sabrina to go and fetch you. We need to deal with Moriarty, Bourke and the other gentlemen.", greeted Mycroft them on the way their, his umbrella like always next to him, and kept walking to the cages.

"Yes, Mycroft. I already searched for a solution for our problem, but it´s hard to judge them and still not end up being like them."

"I am happy, that you changed, Sherlock. It makes you more human." Sherlock nodded and offered a small smile in Johns direction.

" It´s because John and Oliver affect my decisions. Could we now please come back to the main topic? Or should we discuss about your affections for a certain silver haired man?" Mycroft coughed irritated and glared at Sherlock.

"Back to the main topic. We still have to jugde them." They reached the cages, while they were still talking and Moriarty spoke up:

"Judge who? Us? We are innocent!" John gasped, Moriarty really tried to tell them, that he was innocent? Unbelievable!

"Innocent? Right, like killing people for fun and experimenting with humans is innocent!", John barked at them furiously and several of their prisoners moved to the far back of the cage.

"John is right, you aren´t innocent, but we won´t kill you, that wouldn´t make us any better than the lot of you."

"I just experimented, because there was no other way to find a cure!", replied Bourke and tried to defend himself.

"That is utter rubbish, Dr. Bourke. There is always another way and as we know from gathering data from you institute, you were the one developing the Zombie Virus. Which makes you responsible for nearly annihilating the human population."

"Yeah, so what? I only wanted to find a way to bring the dead back!"

"The dead should stay dead, Bourke! You aren´t a god!", said John heatedly.

"Wouldn´t you like to bring back the people, that died in Afghanistan, John?", asked Moriarty with an evil smile. John stared at him and didn´t really know, what to say.

"Yes, he wants them to be alive again, but they are dead and that´s not going to change." Sherlock stepped forward to stand directly in front of Moriarty.

"Are you sure? Maybe Bourke could find a way, he just needs time."

"No, he will never find a way, he would just kill more innocent people and in the end, the result would be the same. ", replied Sherlock.

"Maybe, maybe not. But still there is one problem, Holmes, you didn´t think of! The human populations is reduced to only several hundreds of people because of the Zombie Virus. Every life is precious now, so what will you do?" Sherlock thought about it, but it was John, who found a conclusion.

"I think, you yourself should decide, if you want to stay with us or stay here on your own. The ones that want to stay, will be watched carefully and have to work like all the others. The ones that want to leave, have to survive alone in a world full of zombies.", he said and Sherlock nodded in agreement. That idea wasn´t stupid, it was quite brilliant, in fact.

"That´s a good idea, pet, but are you sure, these men will change?", asked Moriarty and John glared at him.

"When you want to survive, you will do anything to do so even change. So the decision is yours to make."

"You have time to decide till tomorrow morning. Think about it carefully, because there is no way back.", said Mycroft.

It was a decision of life and death.


	16. Chapter 15

**Heyho, again. Hope you enjoy :D**

**And review please x)**

* * *

><p>18. May 2011, Who stays and who leaves?<p>

Over two weeks after the first infection

It was late, already half past three in the morning, but Greg couldn´t sleep. He was currently sitting in the lounge and mulling over the events of the days before. They were lucky that nobody except Sherlock was injured, but still it had been a close call.

What if Moriarty had killed Sherlock and started to eliminate everybody on the ship? Gregs stomach hurt at the thought and he tried to distract himself.

The lounge was empty, nobody was there except him. Everybody was sleeping and it was so silent. Like he was all alone on the ship. A almost quiet tapping suddenly sounded through the lounge. Greg flinched and tried to see, who it was.

"Greg, why are you still up?", asked Mycroft Holmes with an ounce of concerned voice.

"Just thinking. And why are you up?" Mycroft sighed and sat down on another chair next to Greg.

"I am worried about those criminals and can´t sleep."

"Then we are already two.", Greg said and grinned at Mycroft.

"Yes, we are. I would make a hot chocolate for you or just a glass of warm milk, but we don´t have any fresh milk anymore. And the milk powder is reserved for the kids till we finally reach greenland."

"How about a glass of water? Maybe that will do the trick?" Mycroft nodded and they headed for the kitchen together.

They sat down on the low workbenches, both with a glass of water in hand, and just talked. About the time before the zombie apocalypse and what they will miss in the future.

"I will miss this wonderful cookie shop in Oxford Street! Ben´s Cookies were the best!", mused Mycroft dreamily.

"Yeah, they had those great cookies! Damn, they were wonderful after a long day of work."

"Yes, yes! Sabrina always bought me some, when I had to pull an all nighter."

"Maybe we can make cookies, when we are in Greenland.", suggested Greg.

"Maybe." Silence fell around them, both imagining the sweet candies they would make in the future.

"We should go to bed, it´s almost five and we still both need sleep.", said Mycroft and stood up.

"Yes, we probably should." They walked back together, till they reached Gregs cabine.

"So, see you later.", said Greg a bit unsure about what to do.

"Thank you for the talk... and the glass of water, Greg."

"Thank you too, Mycroft." They parted ways and Greg was slightly disappointed, somehow he had expected more from the older Holmes brother.

Several hours later.

"And? What did you decide?" A small group of five man moved forward in the cage, getting sneers and some even tried to spit on them, but failed miserably.

"We want to stay, please." Moriarty and the doctor weren´t under them. Sherlock watched them for a moment and then nodded.

"They are okay, they don´t lie.", agreed Mycroft and John opened the door to let them out.

"And the rest of you? Nobody wants to stay?", asked Greg and only received disgusted grunts.

"Okay, so we will leave you here. Lisa, if you please could."

"Yes, Sir!" Lisa and some guards of the ship brought the prisoners outside, watching Moriarty and the doctor closely.

They left them on the island with food for one week. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Goodbye, Moriarty. I hope we won´t have to meet again.", said Sherlock and John nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I still hope we will, Sherly. I would love to see you again!", replied Moriarty with a made expression.

"See you." And like this, they left them behind. Now it was for fate to decide, to let them survive or punish them for their sins.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody :D I finished another part and yeah, sorry for the delay the Sherlockian Calendar I make is quite distracting ^^**

**I hope you enjoy the fluffiness and when you have time to comment, please do so.**

* * *

><p>22. May 2011, A Date For Two + 1 Person<p>

Over two weeks after the first infection

Sherlock was being tipsy, walking up and down in his hideout. Oliver sitting cross-legged on one of the blankets and read another book. He was eating the books like nobody else.

"Sherlock, please, stop moving around like there are bees in your pants!", said Oliver and clapped the book shut.

"I am not moving around, like I had bees in my pants, Oliver. I am thinking and walking while doing so, helps me think. I would use nicotine patches, but we don´t have any and this is one of the best alternatives."

"Okay, so how about you talk to me about it? John told me, that you did that with him when you were still solving cases." That was only three weeks ago, but it seemed like years.

"Yes... okay. I am thinking about John and me. We are in a relationship now, right?" Oliver nodded.

"But we only kissed so far and he always has to work. I never was in a relationship, but normally pairs spend time together, right?" Another nod.

"But we don´t spend time together, we always work and are never really alone. No offence, Oliver."

"Non taken."

"I want to be with him, always, it´s unbearable!", Sherlock said frustrated, "I don´t know what to do, how to react. It´s so confusing! Now I can understand all those writers and poets. Love is so complicated and not logical. I don´t want to do anything wrong..." The tall man ruffled his black locks and sat down in front of Oliver.

"Why don´t you go on a date with him?", asked Oliver with a smile, "You would be alone and Beverly could look after me."

"That is a brilliant idea, Oliver, but what kind of date? I can´t really take John anywhere and it´s not like he hasn´t seen the entire ship before."

"Are you sure?", asked Oliver with a mischievous grin. Sherlock raised on of his eyebrows.

"What are you implying?"

"Come with me.", replied the boy and jumped up.

Sherlock was walking into the kitchen, he needed to ask, if Beverly could look after Oliver for the night.

He found her, already preparing dinner and happily talking with the other women.

"Hello, Beverly.", he greeted her with a slight smile.

"Hello, Sherlock, how can I help you? It´s not dinnertime yet."

"I wanted to ask, if you could look after Oliver for the night... I wanted to go on a date with John." The warm smile on Beverly´s face vanished and she looked a bit guilty.

"Oh, I am sorry, Sherlock, but I can´t, I already promised Miranda to look after her kids." Sherlock bit his lip, damn.

"It´s okay, we will just take Oliver with us.", replied Sherlock, "I hope you have a nice evening." The tall man stalked out of the kitchen. He couldn´t ask anybody else to look after his boy. Lisa didn´t like kids, Sarah was always hanging around with George doing... certain things, Mycroft and Sabrina were navigating the ship and Greg was always going to sleep early, because he always helped other people all the time. He didn´t trust anybody else, so they would really need to take Oliver with them.

"Oliver, change of plan, you will come with us to the dinner.", said Sherlock as he reached the hideout.

"Okay, so Mrs Hudson didn´t have time?"

"Yes."

"It is okay, right? I will not disturb you, will I?", asked Oliver uncertain and Sherlock bend down to pull him into a hug. It was unfamiliar for him, but it was the only way to learn and his instincts told him it was the right thing.

"No, it´s alright. A whole evening with my family."

"A whole evening with your family, Sherlock? How come?", wanted to know a voice from the narrow entrance to the hideout.

"John!", said Sherlock with a brilliant smile on his face, "Oliver and I were talking about our plans for the evening." John climbed up and walked over to Sherlock and Oliver.

"And? What are our plans?"

"Dinner, you, me and Oliver, of course."

"Sounds good and after that?"

"It´s a surprise.", replied Oliver happily.

"A surprise? I see. Then how about we have dinner now and I will find out about that surprise of yours later?" The consulting detective and the boy nodded in unison.

Dinner was nice, nothing grand only bread, cheese and a small steak. Their supplies didn´t allow anything bigger, but it tasted good and nobody complained about it. After all, they could be happy about having food and not running around craving for human flesh.

Dessert were some apples they had found on a blooming plantain, enough vitamins for everybody. They took the apples with them and left the hall to a for John unknown destination.

They walked through the ship and into the the machine rooms above the passenger rooms. They climbed several ladders till they landed in a small room with only enough space for six people. Oliver had spread some blankets on the ground, so they could sit down without getting cold so high up in the air. The room was formed like a dome and the ceiling was made of glass, so you could look at the night sky above with all the shining stars.

Sherlock lit an old oil latern and put it in the middle of the room, so they could sit around it. John was astonished and didn´t find the right words to say.

"Oliver found this place some time ago. He showed it to me this afternoon and I am very happy that he shared it with us. Right?", Sherlock said and ruffled Oliver´s blond locks affectionately.

"It´s... It´s very pretty.", replied John and sat down on one of the blankets, so he could easily watch the night sky pass by. Oliver and Sherlock sat down beside him and together they watched the stars.

Every little twinkling star, shining brightly and maybe... maybe on one of the stars, there was someone or something also looking up to the sky and seeing the stars and thinking the same. The stars with their unique beauty, that not even diamonds could achieve.

"I wish, I still had my violin...", murmured Sherlock with a sad sigh. At night like these, he had always played his violin. It always had felt strange, playing while everybody was asleep and destroying the silence of the night with the soft sound of a serenade wafting to the night sky.

"Me too, I loved it when you played it at nights like these.", said John and surprised Sherlock.

"You heard me play?"

"Yes, I did. When I was suffering from nightmares and woke up, you were sometimes playing your violin with such tenderness and the noise was calming me down again, till I could fall asleep." John smiled at him and Oliver pouted.

"I want to hear you playing too, when I have nightmares!", he said and interlocked his arms in a stubborn gesture. John put his arm around the slender boy and squeezed him.

"You will, I am sure, that Mycroft already stored a violin for Sherlock in the base or maybe we could ask him to raid a music store." The three of them had to laugh about this, as if Mycroft would stop to get a violin for Sherlock.

"Thank you, for bringing me here, you two.", said John fondly and gave Sherlock a chaste kiss on the cheek. Sherlock blushed and Oliver winked at him with a big grin.

They began to stare at the night sky again in silence, when they spotted a shooting star, Sherlock said, even though he doesn´t believe in these things:

"Everybody make a wish! But don´t tell anybody about the wish or it won´t come true!"

I wish everybody to arrive in Greenland safely, wished John.

I wish for a violin for Sherlock, so he can play it, when I have nightmares, wished Oliver.

I wish for nothing more, than John and Oliver to be safe in the future and that I can stay with them for a very long time, wished Sherlock.

The three of them smiled contently and hoped for their wished to come true.


	18. Chapter 17 End

**Hello everybody!**

**So this will be the end of this story and you hope you are happy with it ^^ I hope you enjoyed it and thank you very much for reading and commenting it :D**

**Thank you and enjoy the last part of Bite.**

* * *

><p>26. June 2011,<p>

One and a half month after the first infection

The journey had been long and exhausting. Always having to look out for any dangers and taking care of everybody.

But finally they reached their destination. The base in Greenland. The ground around the base was covered with snow and the base itself looked like a big white dome with windows. It had been built only two years ago and was technically up to date.

The electric power of the base was produced by environmentally friendly wind turbines and solar panels. Atomic energy was simply too dangerous and difficult to maintain.

"Are we really there?", asked John with an uncertain expression, like he still couldn´t believe, that they really reached their destination safely.

"Yes, we are John.", replied Sherlock and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The landing area of the base was underground, you could only reach them through thick automatic doors, which opened with the clearance of the security staff of the base.

"We got clearance.", said Sabrina and the slowly landed. There were people there, many people. They could watch them from the windows of the control room of the ship.

The mass of people were all smiling and cheering. The security made their way over to the entrances to secure them with stairs for the passengers.

They walked to the doors together and Mycroft was the first to set his foot on the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please step over to the registration facilities. There you will also get information about the living facilities of the base Nr. 009.", said a loud metallic voice clearly and than added after a moment, "Mr Mycroft Holmes, please come to the room 345. Thank you."

Mycroft already walked away together with Lestrade, the both of them seemed to be glued together since the incident with Moriarty just like Sarah and George. John was happy for them, everybody deserved a happy end after the zombie apocalypse.

"Come on, John, we have to get a room.", said Sherlock and pulled him and Oliver with him to the registration office.

"Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes, this is Doctor John Watson and our son Oliver Holmes." Oliver grinned happily about Sherlock´s statement, he really had a family now.

"Welcome in base Nr. 009. My name is Elisabeth and I am here to get you registered. Please fill out these papers and hand them over, so I can give you your keys to your rooms."

"Thank you, Elisabeth.", replied John politely to the young girl from the office and she smiled friendly.

"You are welcome. Doctor Watson, please wait a moment, you surely want to talk to our physician Dr. Halloway.", she said and dialled a number on her phone.

"Dr. Halloway, the new doctor arrived. Should I send him up to you?" She waited a moment before she replied with a smile:

"Okay, I am sure your wife will take good care of him." Elisabeth put the phone down and took the now filled out papers from Sherlock.

"So a three person accommodation. Here is your key, please wait a moment. Mrs Halloway will be here in a minute."

"Good, goodbye Elisabeth and thank you again for your help.", Sherlock said politely, he was in a good mood and they stepped aside, so other people could get registered.

"Are you Doctor John Watson?", asked a small woman, with chocolate brown hair and glowing blue eyes. John nodded and she shook his hand.

"My name is Christiane Halloway. I am the archivist of the base and all the papers you just filled out will end up on my desk later on."

"Okay, so you are the one to take us to your husband right?", asked Oliver, clutching his favorite book to his side.

"Yes, exactly, boy. Let´s go, Jordan is already eagerly looking forward to meeting you."

They walked through long corridors, the walls weren´t a sterile white like they had imagined, all of them were covered with colourful paintings and pictures.

"The people here don´t like the colour white, so they started to paint the walls. The kids love to play with the paint and never want to stop.", explained Christiane with a sweet smile.

They reached the hospital wing of the base and a young man with a lab coat was greeting them. He gave Christiane a gentle kiss and than walked up to the survivors to greet them.

"I am Jordan Halloway and one of the doctors of base Nr. 009. We are also working on a cure to the zombie virus, but it will take some time before we will be able to achieve a cure." Oliver hide behind Sherlock´s legs, he didn´t like them talking about finding a cure. He had been the only one to survive the experiments and the only one to be immune against the zombie virus.

"It´s okay, Oliver, he won´t do anything to you.", said Sherlock and stroked Oliver´s head reassuringly. Jordan watched the scene curiously, but didn´t ask.

"Oliver had been the victim of a certain scientist experimenting with the zombie virus. He is still scared of doctors and the only known human immune to the virus.", explained John.

"He is immune? How is t hat possible?", asked Jordan eagerly.

"Please, Dr. Halloway. Could we safe that for later? We just arrived here and would like to settle down first.", said Sherlock and grabbed Oliver harder. The boy had begun to tremble and really wanted to get away.

"It´s okay, Oliver. Everything is all right. We are safe here and they won´t hurt you.", reassured John the scared boy and Sherlock picked him up to calm him down.

"I am sorry, I shouldn´t have asked so eagerly. Let me show you to your rooms as an apology.", pleaded Jordan and they accepted.

The rooms were big and filled with light. The dome they had seen from outside was the main building of the base. All the rooms for the survivors were located there and set up around a huge botanical garden in the centre of the building. Each accommodation had their own balcony to the inside of the dome, so you could open your windows to enjoy the fresh air from the garden.

The rooms of the small family spread out over two floors. The upper floor was for the bedrooms and the office, while the lower floor was for the living area and bathroom.

Sherlock and John shared the master bedroom and Oliver occupied his own room right next to them. They also had a huge kitchen with a joined dining and living room area. The bathroom had a shower and a bathtub. There was also an office for John . Everything was quite big and luxurious.

"Everybody here is living like this. Everybody here is the same and we have enough space for all the survivors, because most of the bases supply rooms are underground, like the hospital wing.", explained Jordan, "We are also already planning to expand the base and built a second dome like this. I hope you will enjoy to live here. Welcome in base Nr. 009."

And so, their new lifes began.

Six months after the start of the zombie apocalypse.

"Sherlock! Wake up! We overslept.", said John wide awake after one look at the clock. Sherlock was still curled up next to him and nuzzled his head into John´s side.

"No wonder after last nights activities.", Sherlock replied with a sleepy smile and laughed as John started to blush.

"Good morning, John.", greeted Sherlock him and kissed John tenderly.

"Good morning to you too, love, but we still need to get up! I have to be at work in half an hour and you have to teach the kids today." John jumped out of the bed, put his clothes on and already started making breakfast, while Sherlock still tried to untangle himself from the bedsheets.

"Sherlock! Don´t forget to wake Oliver.", shouted John from the kitchen and continued to heat up water for the tea. Sherlock finally freed himself from the bedsheets, put on his work clothes and then walked over to Oliver´s bedroom to wake up the young boy.

He was still sleeping and only his blond curls were sticking out of the bedsheets. Sherlock smiled and gently nudged the boys shoulder.

"Oliver, you have to wake up. We overslept and John is already panicking." The boy sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"But I am still tired..." He yawned and wanted to lie back down, but Sherlock stopped him.

"Come on, Oliver. There is nothing as refreshing as a fresh brewed tea from John in the morning. And today we also have a surprise for you, but you still have to wait till after tonight´s concert."

Oliver slowly climbed out of his bed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, while Sherlock went to help John to set the table for the three of them. After he finished that task he walked up behind John to hug him and kiss his neck.

"Sherlock, not now!"

"Oh, come on, John. Just a kiss."

"Okay, but you will have to wait until after the concert for more."

"Thank you, John."

Half an hour later John went to work in the hospital wing. He and Jordan were still working on the cure for the zombie virus, but they steadily got closer to their goal.

Sherlock still was working as a teacher, but now after he received a new violin from Mycroft he was also giving concerts for the survivors in the botanical garden.

Sarah and George were now married and already started to built their own family. Their baby would be born in seven months and they already had asked Greg to be the godfather of the child.

Greg and Mycroft were now officially dating and managed the base together, they were always working, but also tried to find time for themselves, which wasn´t easy.

Mrs Hudson and surprisingly Sabrina were taking care of the botanical garden. They even started to plan a plantation for different fruits and vegetables.

Lisa and Sarah were building new transporting systems for the base and inventing new technical things to make life even easier. Everybody was fond of their work and supported them in any way possible.

Later that evening after Sherlock´s breathtaking concert with several pieces from Vivaldi, Oliver was jumping up and down, unable to wait any longer to receive his surprise.

"Are you sure that he deserves this?", asked John with a teasing smile his partner.

"I am not so sure, John, what if he doesn´t take care of her?", replied Sherlock with a grin.

"Her? Show me! Show me!", shouted Oliver eagerly and tried to look behind Sherlock and John.

"Hey, hey, slow down or you will scare her.", told him John and moved away to show Oliver the box behind them. A soft "Miau" could be heard and Oliver ran up to the box to look inside. A small fluffy white kitten was watching the newcomer with her big blue eyes.

"What´s her name?", asked Oliver, fascinated from the little fluff ball in front of him.

"You have to decide, Oliver. It´s your cate, so you have to name her."

"Mhm... I think, I will name her Mo.", said the boy and carefully picked up the cat to cuddle and stroke her tenderly.

"Mo? What a simple name."

"It´s short for Morpheus, because she is a dream come true.", Oliver explained and Sherlock grinned.

"Yes, it´s really a dream come true.", and Sherlock certainly didn´t only mean the cat.

He meant his relationship with John, his family, his new life in the base and he was thankful for all that every day. Because it was a dream come true and his second chance to be a good man.

The End.


End file.
